Heart attack
by Hannah426624
Summary: Kim Crawford has always had a perfect life. surrounded by her best friends, and longtime crush Jack, she couldn't be happier. Then unexpectedly, Kim finds out that she's pregnant. But she cant remember how it happened or who the father is. Will she be able to put the pieces together? Will she be ready to be a mother at 17 years old?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! i just wanna say thank you for giving my story a chance! I have some great ideas for it already :) And i really hope you love it! Also, I dont own Kickin it or anything that has to do with it! oh and I just made up the restaurant in this story, but if there really is a changs Chinese restaurant I DONT OWN IT! :) Oh and this whole story is gonna be told in kims POV I might change it up but idk yet. Now on with the story...**

I walked into the bobby wasabi dojo to find my 3 best friends punching and hitting dummy's. I smiled. ahhh i love these guys. they've always been there for me through everything and i wouldn't trade them for the world. especially Jack. Our relationship is kind of hard to explain. We both know we like each other but neither one of us will say it to each others face, so for now were just sticking to just being friends. I sat my bags down and put on my punching gloves.

"Hey Kim." They all greeted me

I looked up and smiled "Hey guys. Where's Rudy?"

"On a date." Jerry said taking off his shoes

I scrunched up my face (Jack loves when i do that.) "Really? who would have thought."

He nodded in agreement.

Jack flipped Milton upside down and Milton let out a scream.

I ran to him and knelt beside him "Oh my gosh, Milton are you alright?"

He gave me a thumbs up. "But I think i broke my tailbone..." he said groaning

Jack just stood there and laughed "Sorry buddy, but you did ask me to.."

Milton rolled his eyes "Yeah...remind me to never challenge you again.."

Jack smirked "Nobody ever does." he said and winked

I helped Milton up and he sat on the bench.

I turned back to Jack and smirked "Well well well Mr. Cocky. you think you could beat me?"

He smiled at me and cracked his knuckles "I don't think...I know."

"OHHH." Jerry yelled "I think i feel a challenge coming on!"

I pursed my lips "alright then. lets do it."

He smiled at me and put his gloves back on. We both got into our positions.

"Kim if i hurt you, just let me know." Jack said. I rolled my eyes. i know he was only saying that to get on my nerves. I hated it when the guys treated me special just because i was a girl.

"Oh please brewer. Your the one who's gonna walk away injured."

He chuckled "Alright then."

Jerry got in between us and counted us down. "1..."

Jack smiled at me

"2..."

I smiled back and lunged toward him letting him know that i was ready.

"3..."

In response, he gave me an air kiss which made my eyes widen in shock.

"GO!" Jerry yelled

We both ran at each other. I immediately spun around and kicked my leg at his head. He dodged it quickly, grabbing my leg and turning me over. I sprang back up and He threw two punches at me, both of which i blocked. I grabbed his shoulders and lunged my knee in his stomach. He fell over but quickly did a back flip and got back on his feet. He grabbed my wrist before I could throw a punch at him, and I used my other hand to grab his hand and flip him upside down. He got back up and grabbed my ankle making me trip over my own two feet and fall on my face.

"OW!" i yelled in pain. I grabbed my ankle as a whimpered cry came from me

Jack realized what he did and stopped. He crouched down to my level, his eyes wide. "Kim, im so sorry. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and cried harder "Jack, i think its broke." I clutched my ankle and tried to stand up

"No, no. sit down." he said gently pushing me back on the mat. "Dont move, it'll just make it worse."

He stood up and started pacing back and forth "uh..okay, Milton call Rudy now! Jerry, go get me some ice!"

I i looked up and him and smirked. He gave me a confused look and i swiftly threw my feet under his legs, making him fall over.

he fell on the mat with a loud thud and groaned "Kim what the hell!"

I got up and started laughing followed by Milton and Jerry. "And that's how its done." i said crossing my arms

Jack sat up and gave me a look "Wait so, you faked that?"

I nodded and giggled "Who's the master now brewer?"

He sighed "Kim! dont ever do that again! you almost gave me a heart attack."

I wasn't sure why, but as he said that, my heart started beating faster and i got butterfly's in my stomach. Did he really care that much about me?

I stopped laughing and reached my hand down for him to grab "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get so upset."

He took my hand and i lifted him to his feet. "Its okay. Its just- i would feel terrible if something happened to you and it was my fault."

"Awwww Jack's in loooooove!" Jerry and Milton screeched like girls

I rolled my eyes and Jack threw his shoe at them.

"Chill bro!" Jerry screamed

"Yeah im the one with the broken tailbone!" Milton yelled

Jack sarcastically grinned "You want a broken face to match?"

At that, Jerry and Milton both shut up.

I giggled and took off my gloves "Hey, you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

They all nodded.

"ooh! lets go to that new Chinese restaurant that just opened up in the mall!" Milton exclaimed

"Sounds good to me." Jack said

"Same here." Jerry said while grabbing his things

"Alright." I nodded and grabbed my bags "Lets go. oh and Jack?" i asked him

"Yeah?" he said turning toward me

"Do you think maybe...kind of...sort of...you could...uh..."

He cut me off "Kim if you want me to pay for you, all you have to do is ask."

Darn. he knew me so well. Better than most people actually.

I gave him a cheesy smile "I knew i chose to be friends with you for a reason."

He sighed and muttered to himself "yeah...friends..."  
/

Later that day, We all ate at Chang's. Jack ended up paying for all of us because Jerry and Milton "forgot" their money. But of course, jack being jack, he didnt mind. Thats one of the many reasons why i love jack. He's such a great friend. Wait..did i just say love? No...i couldn't have. I don't love Jack. Do i? I mean, we both definitely have feelings for each other but love?! it was just too soon for that. We arnt even dating! Im sure if he heard what i was thinking right now, he would just laugh anyways. I walked into my house and saw my mom doing the dishes. My dad left us when I was a baby. He just wasn't ready for a kid at the time and it scared him so, he ran away. We haven't heard from him since. Not one birthday card, not one Christmas present, nothing. But My mom and I just decided to not talk about it.

"Hey honey. how was practice?" she asked while washing the dishes

"It was good." I said with a yawn. "Im extremely tired though."

She smiled at me "Why dont you go ahead and get some sleep. You have school early."

i nodded "Yeah i think i will."

She looked at me and did a double take "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom..why?" i asked her

"You look awfully pale." she said

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty pale. I shrugged "Its nothing mom. im just tired and plus its winter. you cant expect me to be tan all the time."

"Well if your sure.."

"Mom, im sure. im fine." i said and walked upstairs "Night!" i called to her

"sleep tight!" she yelled back

I walked into my room and sat my bags down. I heard my phone buzz and i grabbed it out of my purse. It was from jack of course.

(**Jacks texts are in bold, and kims are in italic!)**

**Hey Kimmy :)**

I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

_Jack! you know i hate it when you call me Kimmy!_

**Oops. I forgot ;) So anyways, Whats up?**

_Not much, just got home. Im sooo tired._

**Same here. You wore me out with your ninja skills :P**

I let out a small giggle.

_I told you. you cant handle all of this ;)_

**Oh please. I want a rematch!**

_You know you'll just get humiliated again :)_

**That little stunt you pulled today really had me going. you should be an actress.**

_Hahaha. You think so?_

**Sure. :) but, I would have to be your bodyguard because i dont think i could take some grimy sleaze ball putting his hands on you.**

I smiled and quickly texted back.

_Awww Jack. you really do have a heart under all that manliness. ;)_

**Yeah yeah yeah... :)**

_I think im gonna go to bed. but I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck with your french test!_

**Alright. And thanks. im gonna need all the luck i can get! Cya tomorrow Kim :)**

I plugged my phone up into the charger and changed into my pjs. the next thing i remember before falling asleep was thinking about jack.  
/

The next morning i awoke to the sun shining through my window. I stretched out on the bed and yawned. I slowly rolled out of the covers and stood up. I walked over to my closet and began picking out my outfit for the day. All of the sudden I got a strange feeling in my stomach. I put my hands over it and backed away from the closet.

"What the..." I said to myself.

I quickly put my hands over my mouth and ran to my bathroom. I violently puked what seemed like everything in my body, out into the toilet. when i could finally breathe again I flushed the toilet and curled up on the bathroom floor. I tried to even out my breathing slowly. i could feel the tiny beads of sweat of my forehead. the cold floor felt good on my skin. I heard knocking coming from outside the door.

"Kim, honey are you alright?" my mom asked me

I sat up and opened the door for her. "Yeah im okay."

She put her hands on my forehead "I heard you puking from downstairs!"

I pushed her hands away. my mom always overly worried about everything. "Im okay i promise. I probably just have a little food poising from the restaurant last night."

"Do you think you can go to school?" she asked

I nodded and smiled "Yeah mom i'll be fine. I feel better already."

She eyed me skeptically before going back downstairs. I took a deep breathe and grabbed the glass of water on my nightstand. I began chugging it. Ugh. I swear. Im gonna sue those people. Opening night of your restaurant and your already giving people food poisoning?!  
/

**uh oh...kims having her first ever morning sickness...if only she knew...;) haha so i really hope you guys liked this chapter! im gonna try to update as much as possible. I would love it if you all could review and let me know what you think and if i should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are awesome! I woke up this morning to 7 favorites and 4 reviews! woooo! i know its not much but i really appreciate those of you who reviewed :) so, i hope you like this chapter! dont forget to review! **

When I arrived at school, I started to feel bad again. I felt nauseous all in 1st period. I raised my hand and asked Mr. Campbell if i could use the bathroom, and after 5 minutes of telling him that it was an emergency he finally let me. I ran down the hall and burst into the girls bathroom. I quickly opened the stall and puked into the toilet. I put my hands in my face and sighed. "Great." i said to myself.

"Kim?" I heard a voice ask

I looked up and recognized the voice "Emma?"

She opened my stall and looked down at me. "You forgot to lock it.."

I smiled as she helped me up. Emma is another one of my best friends. we've been friends since we were 5 and she was like my sister.

"I heard you in here. are you okay?" she asked

I nodded "um. yeah i think so. Me and the guys went to a new Chinese restaurant last night and i think it gave me food poisoning."

We walked to the sinks and Emma handed me a piece of gum. "Here. this will help."

I took it from her and popped it in my mouth. "Thanks."

"So, how are you and jack?" she asked me with a smirk

I rolled my eyes "Emma, I've told you before, Jack and I are just friends. and until he wants to be more..Im fine with where we are now."

She gave me a look and just shook her head. "I think you should tell him how you feel. because im like 100% sure he likes you back."

I shrugged "I know its just...I couldn't take getting rejected by him. It would ruin our friendship."

"Kim, you and him both know that what you have is more than friendship. and one of you has to come out and say it already!" she said as she applied lip gloss in the mirror.

I sighed and threw away the gum wrapper that was still in my hand "I don't wanna rush it. when it happens it happens."

"Whatever you say. but if it doesn't happen, i will be forced to step in and intervene." she said smiling.

I smiled and shook my head at her. "Are you gonna eat with us today?"

She pulled her dark brown hair out of the bun it was in and shook her curls down her back. "Yeah sure. but i swear if Jerry tries to hit on me again im pouring my water on his head!"

We both laughed and walked out of the bathroom.  
/

When lunch arrived, I met Emma at our usual meeting spot and we walked into the lunchroom together. As we went through the line, I grabbed almost everything you could eat. I piled my tray with Tacos, an apple, 2 bags of chips, a giant brownie, pickles, and french fries.

Emma's eyes widened "Um...Kim? you sure you can handle all that food?"

I looked down at my tray. It was usually more than i ate but for some reason i felt extremely hungry today.

"Yeah im starving!" I said to her as i paid for the food.

We walked into the seating area and spotted Jack and Jerry sitting at a table. We walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys." Jack said chewing on a french fry

"Hey." i said as i smiled at him

"Hello there Emma.." Jerry said trying to act cool.

She rolled her eyes and sat down "Hi Jerry."

"Wheres Milton?" I asked

"He's still getting his food." Jerry said

I nodded and saw Jacks eyes widen at my tray.

"Woah, since when do you eat?" he asked

"Since always.." I said stuffing my face with fries

"Yeah but, you usually only get an apple." Jack said

I sighed "Well today i want more! jeez people!" i yelled

Jack put his hands up in defense "Okay okay. Sorry."

Out of nowhere I smelt the most disgusting smell ever. It went straight into my nostrils and kept getting stronger and stronger.

I scrunched up my face "What is that?!"

they all looked at each other confused "What do you mean?" Emma asked

Thats when Milton walked up to us with his tray and sat down next to me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed

I turned my head towards his tray and discovered the smell. It was miltons tray. he had tuna splattered all over it.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I tapped my fingers on the table loudly to try to get my attention off of the smell. I felt strong hands hold the fingers that i was tapping. I looked up to see jack holding them.

"Whats wrong?" he asked me

i just shook my head and continued holding my breath. I saw Emma look at me with a worried expression and so did everyone else. Milton just shrugged and scooped up a big fork full of tuna. As he brought it to his mouth i couldn't take it anymore. I covered my mouth and darted out of the cafeteria. As i ran out, i heard Jack yell "Milton get that stuff out of here!"

I ran to the girls bathroom and burst into the stall vomiting again. I started breathing heavily and put my hands on my stomach. "What is going on?" I said to myself.

I heard the bathroom door swing open and Emma came sprinting in. Kim? are you in here?" she asked

I sighed and flushed the toilet signaling to her where i was.

I saw her baby blue vans standing outside of the stall. "Kim...we have to talk."

i slowly stood up and opened the stall. "About?"

"Are you sure you have food poising?" she asked.

i walked over to the sink and washed my mouth out with water. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face off. "I didn't go to the doctor, but i just assumed that it was. I mean come on, what else could it be?"

She just looked at me and bit her lip.

i gave her a confused look "What?"

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" she asked crossing her arms

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Not really.." i said

She sighed and grabbed my shoulders. "did you have sex?!" she whispered harshly

My eyes widened "What! no! you think im pregnant?!"

She nodded with her eyes wide.

I pushed her arms off my shoulders. "Your crazy Emma! Im a virgin! there's no way."

"Well think about Kim! You puked this morning, you had a freaking feast on your tray at lunch which is weird for you because you never eat our schools lunch, you couldn't stand the smell of miltons tuna, which is also weird because you love tuna! and now you puked again!"

i shook my head "Look, i know it all sounds like pregnancy symptoms but i promise you im not pregnant. I've never had sex with anybody my entire life. so its impossible."

She just stared at me biting her lips again. i knew i wasn't pregnant. It had to be some kind of virus or something.

"If it makes you feel better, we can go to the doctor after school." i said

She nodded "Yeah. we should."

All of the sudden I heard a voice outside of the bathroom.

"Thats it, im coming in!" I heard the voice say. Thats when Jack burst through the door.

"Jack! what are you doing?" I asked him

Emma just started laughing.

Jack ignored her and ran up to me grabbing my hands in his. "Dont worry, i didn't hear anything. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

This automatically made me blush. I looked down and smiled "Jack thats really sweet of you, but im fine."

He looked at me with a worried expression "What happened back there?"

I shrugged "I just couldn't take the smell of miltons tuna. so i came in here and...yeah." I said not wanting to get into details.

"your okay now right?" he asked

"I dont really know...I've been puking all day. Emma and I are gonna go to the doctor after school."

He nodded "Its probably food poising from the restaurant last night. I've been feeling kind of weird too."

I looked at Emma and smirked. she rolled her eyes and stood next to me.

"Jack this is really nice of you and all, but this is the girls bathroom and last time i checked...your not a girl." she said to him

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah..sorry about that..."

I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. "Thanks for caring about me so much."

He hugged back tightly and mumbled "Anytime Kimmy."

I shoved him away and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm

"i told you not to call me Kimmy!" I yelled

He laughed and shook his head. "I dont care what you say, your always gonna be my kimmy."

I smiled and i could feel myself blush again. he called me HIS kimmy. As long as i was his, i didn't care what he called me. all the sudden, a girl walked into the bathroom. she spotted jack and froze where she was standing. Jack awkwardly stood there.

"uhhh...Bye." He said and ran out.

Emma and I both laughed and walked out of the bathroom.  
/

After school, Emma and I took her car to the doctors office. I was nervous. not because of what Emma said about being pregnant, but because of the doctors office in general. I hated doctors. doctors ment needles and i hated needles. We walked into the lobby and i signed my name at the front desk. We both sat down and grabbed a few magazines to pass the time. I opened the magazine and the first thing i saw was a picture of a single mom with 3 kids running around her. she looked like she was going to pull her hair out. I turned the magazine to a different page and saw a picture of a mother holding her baby and smiling. i shook my head and turned it to another page. this one showed a women looking at a pregnancy test which showed a plus sign on it.

"UGHHH!" i yelled and threw the magazine back on the table.

everybody in the waiting room jumped at my sudden scream and stared at me.

Emma looked up from her magazine. "What the hell Kim?" she whispered.

"Uh..sorry." i said to her and everybody else.

I kept thinking about what Emma said today in the bathroom. I was defiantly having all the pregnancy symptoms but I've never had sex so i couldn't be pregnant. Correct me if im wrong but, I thought people were supposed to be sexually active to have a baby. A few more minutes passed and i heard the nurse call my name. We walked back into a little room and the nurse weighed me.

"130 pounds." she said while writing it on her chart.

my eyes widened at this. "What? Last time i checked I was only 115."

The nurse looked at her chart again and nodded "Yes you were. but gaining weight at your age is normal sweetie." she said

I just nodded. The nurse took us back to a room with creepy paintings all over the wall and a small bed for me to lay on.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." she said as she walked out of the room.

as soon as she closed the door i began to panic. "Emma, she said i weigh 130 pounds! i never gain weight! im always in shape!"

"Relax!" Emma whispered "She said its normal."

I tried to calm down. I layed back on the bed and took a deep breathe. The doctor came quicker than i thought. She was a tall brown haired lady who looked like she could be Ms america.

"Hi there Kim. My names Dr. Howard." She said grinning. her teeth were so white they could blind somebody.

"Hi." I said

she sat down on a chair and clicked her pen. "So, why don't you tell me why your here today."

"Well, I've been feeling really nauseous lately. and I puked 3 times today. also, I've been feeling really tired and overly hungry." i said

She nodded her head and wrote some stuff down on her clipboard. "Ah i see.."

We sat in silence as she continued to write things down.

"Any sensitivity to smells?" she asked

"Yeah kind of." I said

"Any breast tenderness or soreness?"

I nodded "Sometimes."

"And when was your last period?" she asked

I thought back to last month and my stomach dropped. "um..I really cant remember."

"hmm...okay. is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" she asked

My heart stopped. "No. no mam."

She looked at me skeptically and wrote something else down. Emma and I both gave each other scared looks.

"Okay well, what im gonna do is bring you a pregnancy test. one of the best pregnancy tests out there. and i would like you to take it. just to be safe." she said

My eyes widened and i nodded

She saw the fear in my eyes and smirked "Dont worry Kim. If you've never been sexually active then theres nothing to worry about."

With that, she left the room and i fell back on the bed.

"Dont freak out Kim." Emma said to me as she gave me a hug

"Its okay. im fine. im not pregnant." I said with a smile

Dr. Howard came back into the room with 3 tests in her hand. "Alright Kim if you'll just come with me." she said

I walked with her to the bathroom.

"Okay so just make sure to pee on all of them for at least 5 seconds each, and then bring it back out to us." she said smiling

"Okay." I said. She smiled and closed the door. /

When i was done, i walked back out where all the doctors were gathered and gave the test back to Dr. Howard. i watched as she took the test back into the lab. i sighed and walked back into the room.

"How did it go?" Emma asked

I shrugged "I just peed on a stick Emma. nothing exciting."

we both sat down and waited for the results. Which i knew would be negative. It had to just be the swine flu or a stomach virus or something along those lines. After about 5 minutes, Dr Howard came back into the room with a serious look on her face.

"Well?" Emma stood up "She's not pregnant right?"

Dr. Howard sat down and grabbed her clipboard. "Um. I don't know how to tell you this Kim but, all of the tests came back positive. Your definitely pregnant."

Its funny how in only 5 seconds, your life can change forever. Because as soon as she said those words. My whole world fell apart. /

**Alright so that was the second chapter! Hope everybody liked it and i would really love to get to 10 reviews! So please review and tell me what you think! and who do you think the father is going to be? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you all are seriously amazing! I asked for 10 reviews and i got it :) Can we get to 15 this time?! Im glad that all of you are loving this story so far and i hope you love this chapter just as much! **

"Pregnant?" I was in denial. There's no way i could be pregnant! I shook my head back forth and swallowed hard.

"No. there has to be a mistake." I said

Dr. Howard frowned and shook her head. "No Kim. There's no mistake. Your pregnant."

Emma and I looked at each other with scared faces.

I shook my head again. "Dr. Howard, with all due respect...You must have somebody else s tests because, Im not pregnant. I've never had sex."

Dr. Howard looked at both of us and stood up. "Kim, I understand if you don't wanna tell your doctor that your sexually active but, this is a serious matter and I don't tolerate jokes when it comes to things like this."

I scoffed "Jokes? Im not joking! I've never had sex with anybody!"

Emma stood up "Yeah! If she did, she would have told me Dr. Howard."

Dr. Howard just stood there and crossed her arms. "Would you mind if i brought in our obgyn specialist? She can give you an ultrasound of your stomach."

I couldn't believe this. How could my own doctor not believe me?!

"Whatever.." i said laying back down on the bed. "But were just wasting our time!" I yelled

"Trust me Kim. Your gonna wanna see this." she said as she walked out.

Emma walked over to me. "You okay?" she asked

I sighed "Yeah..whats her problem?! she doesn't even believe me."

"Well, maybe we should at least do what she says kim." she said gently

"Im laying here aren't I?" I said with an attitude

She nodded and sat back down on the chair.

The obgyn walked into the room with a big machine that had a screen on it. (A/N: I don't know anything about getting an ultrasound so bare with me.)

"Alright Kimberly, lets look at that tummy of yours." She joked

I just glared at her and she stopped laughing. I pulled my shirt up and sighed. She began applying a cream on my stomach. I flinched at how cold it was. her freezing hands weren't making it any better. she moved the little remote in her hand around my stomach and i squirmed around feeling uncomfortable. All the sudden i heard a loud noise and jumped.

"Wha-what is that?" I asked her.

She looked at the screen and smiled "Thats your baby's heartbeat."

Emma gasped and my eyes widened in shock. "No." I whispered

The obgyn nodded "Look, there's the little feet."

I stared at the screen In complete fear and shock. That thing was inside of me! how could this have happened? why did this have to happen to me? How did it even happen? i don't remember anything! The questions swirled around in my head as i stared at the living creature on the screen. I put my hands in my face and broke down. It was true. I was going to be a mother and i couldn't even remember how it happened. this is not how i pictured how i would have a baby. I at least wanted to be married first. (Hopefully with Jack.) I continued to cry into my hands as Emma hugged me from the side. Dr Howard came into the room and reached over to hug me too. When i could finally breathe i wiped the tears from my face and sighed

"Dr. Howard...How is this possible?" I sniffed

She came to my side and rubbed my shoulder. "Im not sure Kim."

I glanced back at the obgyn. "How far along am I?"

"About 8 weeks." She replied handing me a tissue.

Emmas eyes widened and she looked at me with a scared look.

"What?" i asked her

"Kim...8 weeks ago was when we went to that party at Jake White's house.." She said

i blew my nose into the tissue. "You don't think it could have happened there do you? I mean, i wasn't drunk...I don't think.."

Emma shrugged "I don't know...I don't remember anything."

"Me either." I said

Dr. Howard squinted her eyes. "It sounds to me like there's some things you don't know Kim."

"I think I would have remembered if i had sex!" I yelled frustrated.

"Kim, I was a teenager once too. I know what happens at party's like that. For all you know, somebody could have slipped something into your drink."

Emma nodded "You really don't remember anything?"

I thought back to 8 weeks ago when we went to Jake's party. All i could remember is meeting up with Jack and Emma and the guys.

"I remember us dancing...and I remember Jack getting really drunk. we had to take him home. and then..me and Emma went back to the party and...ugh. I cant remember anything from there!" I said as more tears fell from my eyes

Dr. Howard gave me a reassuring hug. "Relax Kim. It'll all come to you eventually. I recommend that for now, you just go home and rest. I'll set you up with an appointment with the obgyn in a few more weeks. you don't need to stress about this, its not good for the baby."

I cried harder. "I never thought that I would be here right now."

Emma walked over to me. "Kim. It'll all be okay. I'll be here for you and I wont ever tell anybody until you want me to."

I felt like all of this was a huge nightmare that I would wake up from but I kept waiting and I never woke up. I was going to be a mother. I have a child. I just couldn't get it through my head. Who was the dad? Who did I have sex with? And then my mind wandered to Jack. I put my face in my hands and cried harder. What was I supposed to tell Jack? He would never want me after he found out that im having a baby. i never thought I would be saying that while im still a senior in high school and only 17!

I shot my head up and threw my hands in the air. "Im having a baby for gods sake!" I yelled

Everyone in the room jumped and Emma hugged me tight. "Calm down Kim. We just have to take this one day at a time."

I sighed. Yeah..one day at a time. More like 9 months. /

Later that night, I asked Emma if she would spend the night me. i just couldn't take being alone right now. And plus, we had to figure out how all of this happened. We stopped by Baskin robbins and got ourselves some ice cream. I couldn't stop crying ever since we left the doctors office and the people at baskin robbins thought I was insane. When we finally reached my house, I jumped out of the car and quickly walked into the house.

"Kim wait!" Emma yelled after me

I stopped in my tracks when i remembered my mom. oh no. How was i gonna tell her? I had to sometime, eventually I was just going to get bigger and bigger and I wouldn't be able to hide it.

"Mom?" I called out to her

There was no response. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Kim,  
I decided to go out for a little girls night with Debra! Pizzas in the fridge. Heat it up when you get hungry. I love you!  
Mom.

I sighed in relief and threw the note in the garbage. Emma came running in the door.

"Cant you wait for me?!" She yelled

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pizza in the fridge. "Moms not here. its okay."

She took a deep breath and dropped her bags on the floor. "Thank god! I was about to have a heart attack!"

I smirked and started the microwave to heat up the pizza. "Im starving." I said

She hopped up onto the counter. "Well...You are a pregnant women now."

I glared at her. "Not funny Emma. Im really scared."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I know. I am too. So..if were gonna get any answers were gonna have to start putting the pieces together because obviously something happened." she said gesturing to my stomach.

I nodded and put my hands on my stomach gently. "Yeah. but I cant remember anything Emma...Thats what makes me even more scared."

She crossed her legs and chewed on her lip.

"What do you remember?" i asked her taking the pizza out of the microwave and throwing a piece at her

"We got to the party and We all started dancing and we were just having fun...and then Jack started to get really drunk. You got worried about him so you suggested that we should take him home. So we did, and then I wanted to go back to the party so we did...and when we got back Jerry and Milton were extremely drunk. They had 2 girls with them and they were dancing with them. and then I had a few drinks and...I don't remember anything from there." she said taking a bite out of her pizza.

I covered my face with my hands and slid down to the floor. "That really doesn't help us Emma."

"Well im sorry! thats all I can think of." she said

I slammed my head back on the counter as tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Is this really happening?"

She slowly nodded and sat down her pizza. she sat next to me and wiped my tears. "Im so sorry Kim. But i want you to know that im gonna be here for you through this whole process and I promise were going to find out what happened."

I nodded and sniffed. All the sudden my phone started buzzing on top of the counter. I stood up and looked at the caller ID.

"Its Jack!" I yelled to Emma.

She stood up and grabbed her pizza. "Answer it!"

I looked down at the phone. "What do I say? Do I tell him?"

Her eyes widened "No! dont tell him anything! just act natural."

I nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim." He said on the other line. His voice automatically soothed me. It doesn't matter what im going through, Jack always calms me down.

"Hey Jack." I said sniffing

He sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"uh. yeah im fine. Just allergies." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Okay..." He didn't sound convinced. "I was just calling to check in. How was the Doctors?"

"It was good. Turns out I just have a cold. But, I'll be out of school for a few days."

I didn't have to see him to know that he was frowning. "Awww. Im gonna be so lonely without you."

I smiled "thats sweet Jack. You know you can always come over though right..?"

"I know, but usually I get to see you all day." he said with sadness in his voice

I giggled "Well, you could always skip and come see me."

"Haha, I could...but im already failing french so I better stay."

I frowned. "Fine. but I expect visits from you after school!"

He laughed. "Of course. I cant go a day without seeing my favorite person silly."

My heart fluttered. It was like in that moment I forgot about everything that was going on. Jack made me so happy whether he realized it or not. I wanted him so bad. but now that im pregnant he probably wont want to go within 3 feet of me.

"So, are you gonna be able to come to the practices at the dojo?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"oh uh..probably not...mom wants me to stay in this week."

"Oh.." he said. "Well thats okay. I just want you to get better."

"Jack I just have a cold, im not dying." I said with a chuckle

"I know but, you know im always worried about you." He said

"For no good reason!" I said teasing him

He laughed. "I don't care if you make fun of me. I'll always protect you Kim."

I smiled and felt myself blush. Emma looked at me and made a gagging sound. i rolled my eyes and shhhed her.

"Uh...Who's that?" Jack asked

"Its just Emma. Shes staying over tonight. Were having a girls night."

"Good. you deserve it. Well, I gotta go. My parents are all over me about my homework." he said with a sigh

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Jack."

"Bye Kim." he said.

i hung up the phone and glared at Emma.

"Thanks for that." I said and sat the phone down.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was kidding! you know im the biggest kick fan ever!"

i gave her a confused look "Kick?"

She nodded "Yeah. Its Jack and Kim mixed together. your welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "I worry about you sometimes."

We both laughed and continued eating our pizza. I had one hell of a day. I felt exhausted from the whole thing. How was I going to tell my mother that I was pregnant? And more importantly, how was I gonna tell Jack? I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts from my head. There was one thing that I was sure of. I was going to find out what happened at Jake White's party. /

**Whewww...things are heating up with Kim! mwahaha What do you all think happened at the party? I really wanna hear your guesses! :) Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I wasn't planning on updating today because I've been super busy, but you guys were reviewing like crazy so I decided to give you this quick little chapter. Enjoy!**

The next morning Emma and I woke up around 9. I couldn't sleep all night. I kept tossing and turning and thinking about everything. i had an ultrasound appointment in 3 weeks and I was scared to death. I mean, I know I was going to keep the baby but, I just don't know how im going to handle being a mother to him. or her... Emma and I walked downstairs to find my mom making pancakes for us.

"Hey girls." She greeted us setting our plates on the table. "I hope you guys are hungry."

Emma smiled and sat down in one of the seats. "Starved! this looks amazing Ms. Crawford."

Mom smiled. "Thanks Emma. Kim, how are you feeling?"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me confused. "I thought you were sick.."

Crap. way to act paranoid Kim. "Oh..right..i feel alot better thanks mom."

She nodded. "Okay well im going to be gone all this week for my business trip so I want you on your best behavior and if your going to have people over, lets keep it at a minimum of 3."

My mom was always cool about me having friends over. My 13th birthday party was a boy and girl sleepover. I know right? I couldn't believe it either.

"Dont worry mom, it'll probably just be me and Emma." I said taking a bite of my pancake.

"Okay well, im leaving in a few minutes. I hate to leave you alone but sales are just going through the roof and the new store has to be ready by-"

"Mom calm down! We'll be fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

She sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Alright. well I better go finish packing."

She walked upstairs and I heard her mumbling reminders to herself on the way up. i slumped back in my chair and frowned.

"Emma, how am I ever going to tell her?"

She half smiled "It'll happen when its ment to happen. Just let her go on this trip and when she gets back, you can break the news to her."

I nodded. The last thing I wanted my mom to do was worry. She had a big trip to go on and I couldn't have her staying here or doing something crazy like that just because Im pregnant. She has her own things to worry about.

"So are you sure you don't want to come to school with me today?" Emma asked me taking a sip of orange juice.

I nodded. "Im positive. there's no way I can handle school right now. I have to start thinking about what im going to do. And I have to figure out who the father of this baby is. I don't want my baby growing up not knowing."

"I know. but what if its somebody you hate? or somebody that...raped you?" she said

i shook my head and closed my eyes. "Emma stop. I cant even think about that right now. I just wanna find out who it is first."

"Well if something like that did happen, eventually you'll have to face it."

"I know. Im just praying that its at least somebody I know. like Jerry or Jake or even Milton!"

She gave me a look. "If your carrying Milton' s baby, Im sorry in advance."

I playfully hit her in the arm. "Thats terrible!"

She laughed and stood up, throwing her plate into the sink. "Im kidding! relax."

I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. "Im gonna be freaking out all day."

She followed me. "I have an idea. how about you watch the notebook and eat ice cream all day. and then when I get out of school i'll tell my mom that im spending the night again and we can start figuring things out together."

I smiled. This is why Emma is my best friend. "Sounds good."

She grabbed her things and started to walk out the door. "Okay. No crying, No pouting. just try and think positively while im gone."

I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Just go!"

She laughed and walked out the door slamming it as she left.

"Kim? Are you still here?" I heard my mom call from upstairs.

"Yeah mom that was just Emma leaving." I called to her

She walked down the stairs carrying all her luggage. "Oh. I figured you guys would drive to school together."

I shook my head and grabbed one of her bags. "No..she just left early to finish a paper."

I helped my mom carry all of her things to the car and said goodbye to her. When she finally left the driveway I walked back into the house and locked the door behind me. Oh no. I completely forgot about school. The office would be calling my mom all week telling her that ive missed!

"Shit!" I yelled to myself. I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. I pressed 2 on my speed dial and called it.

"Hello?" She answered

"Emma! I need you to do me a huge favor!" I yelled into the phone pacing back and forth.

"Damn chill! your gonna burst my ear drums! What do you need?" she asked

"I need you to call the school and pretend like your my mom." I said.

"Are you serious? They're never gonna believe it Kim!"

I sighed and tripped over a pillow on the ground. "UGHH!" I yelled.

"Kim?" She asked

I stood up and began pacing again. "Please please please do it for me? if you don't they're gonna call my mom and tell her that I've missed all week!"

She sighed. "Alright i'll do it. but only for you."

"Thank you Emma your a life saver!"

"Yeah yeah.." She said and hung up.

I hung up the phone and threw it back on my bed. I plopped down on it and stared at the ceiling. I had to start figuring things out. Maybe if I talked to somebody that was at the party, they could tell me what happened. But who? Jack went home, so he wouldn't know. Jerry and Milton were drunk, Emma was drunk, who else was at the party? Think Kim think... thats when a light bulb went off in my head. Julie! she was at the party with a couple friends, and she never drinks so she had to know something. I grabbed my phone again and began dialing her number. She answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Julie...Its Kim."

"Oh. Hey Kim."

I looked at the clock and bit my lip "I hope im not calling you in the middle of class..."

"No Its fine. Im running late today, im still driving. Whats up?" her peppy voice sang.

"Are you busy after school today?" I asked her crossing my fingers

"No..I don't think so. why?" she asked

"Well, I was wondering If maybe me and Emma could come over. We really need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Um...Yeah kind of..but it has to do with me so don't worry."

"Oh okay, sure you guys can come over! how does 4 sound?"

"Perfect." I said. "I'll see you then Julie bye."

I hung up the phone and decided I should take a shower. I grabbed my towel and my clothes and jumped in. The hot water felt comforting on my skin. I really needed comfort right about now. Maybe I should talk to Jack...He always makes me feel better. but I couldn't tell him what was wrong unless I wanted him to run away. What guy really wants to be with a girl who's having a baby?! After the shower, I dried myself off and put on my fresh clothes. I had on my track sweats and a hoodie. i heard my phone ring in my room and when I picked it up I saw Jack's name on the Caller ID. I smiled to myself and answered it.

"Hey Jack." I said with a grin

"Hey, uh can you do me a favor?" He asked breathing heavy.

"Of course. what is it?"

"Can you open your front door? your neighbors dog is chasing me!" He yelled

"Wait what? Your at my house?" I said running down the stairs.

"Yes! just open the-"

I quickly opened the door and saw a frantic Jack, with his hands on his knees and a brown bag next to him. He was struggling to catch his breath

"Door..." He said staring at me in the doorway. "Thanks." he said as i opened the door for him to get in.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked closing the door.

He handed me the brown bag "I brought you some soup."

Oh my god. He was already acting like the perfect boyfriend. On the outside I just smiled, but on the inside..I was screaming and jumping up and down.

"Awww chicken noodle is my favorite!" I said looking in the bag

"I know." He said with a smile

I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Thanks. but shouldn't you be at school?" I asked

He shrugged "I decided there were more important things to do."

I laughed and pulled him on the couch with me. "Your seriously the sweetest Jack."

He looked down and I could see him blush. "What can I say, I guess you bring out the better in me."

I smiled and sat the soup on the table. As soon as I did Jack grabbed it again.

"No no no. Your sick. you have to eat this. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay Dad." I said sarcastically

He just shook his head and lifted the spoon to my mouth.

"Really? you insist on feeding me too?"

"Its either this or I don't leave." He said

"Well who said you had to leave?" I said with a cheesy grin.

He laughed and put the spoon closer to my mouth. "Come on, eat."

I rolled my eyes and let him put the spoon in my mouth. The soup scalded my tongue and i spit it right back out on Jacks face.

I immediately started laughing. Jack sat there with his mouth wide open. He looked cute when he was surprised.

"Im so sorry!" I said. i grabbed a napkin and began patting his face. As I did he didn't move a muscle he just sat there staring into space.

"Jack?" I said waving my hands in front of his face.

All the sudden he grabbed my hands and pinned me down on the couch playfully. "Scared you."

I laughed "Dont make me spit more soup on your face!"

He threw his hands up in defense and sat up.

"Hey will you grab me a water in the kitchen?" i asked. He nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Hey you can stay a little longer if you want! we could watch a movie or something!" I called to him.

"Okay Kimmy!" He yelled back from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and flipped through the channels. I stopped on a commercial that had a mom giving her newborn baby a bath. The baby splashed in the water and giggled and the mom tickled its stomach. I looked down and tried to hold back the tears that were swimming in my eyes. "Im not ready for this." i said to myself.

Jack appeared next to me "Not ready for what?" /

**Uh oh...Is Kim gonna break down and tell Jack whats going on? Find out in the next chapter :) Im gonna be a little busy for the next couple of days but I promise I'll update as much as possible! Im hoping to update again sometime tomorrow. Dont forget to review! Thanks so much for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Not ready for what?"

I froze and cursed under my breath. Jack sat down next to me and sat down the drinks in his hands.

"um. its nothing." I said

Worry immediately spread across his face. "Kimberly, I know when somethings wrong with you. You can tell me." He said gently.

I sighed and looked down. I didn't know if I should tell him. What would he do? What would he say? What would he think of me? Would he even want anything to do with me? Im just some pathetic 17 year old girl who got knocked up and doesn't even know who the father is. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. At least not right now... Or maybe I should? Jack is my best friend after all, maybe he would stay. maybe he would be there for me. Or...maybe he would just think im some big slut.

He tilted my face up to look at him. "Kim...Your starting to scare me."

I gave him a half smile and tried to hold back the tears. "Its nothing..I just.."

He grabbed my shoulders gently. "What? what is it?"

This is it Kim. Just tell him. Tell him everything, he'll understand. "I just...miss my mom."

He frowned and pulled me into a hug. "Its okay. She'll be back in a week. You always worry about her too much. I know you miss her but, that's her job. She doesn't want to leave you either."

I rested my head against his chest and let a tear slip from my eyes. I just wanted all of this to end. I wanted it to be a dream. But this was my new reality. And I had to start facing it.

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon comforting me while we watched a horror movie marathon and stuffed our faces. Sitting on the couch, I started to realize how grateful I am for Jack. He's always there for me whenever I need him. and just looking at his face or hearing his voice, makes me feel better. maybe I could tell him whats going on after all. But there was still that heart wrenching fear that he would hate me. And I couldn't have him hate me right now. I just love him so much. I could finally admit to myself that I love Jack and it felt amazing. I looked up at him smiling. He gave me the same look and pulled me closer to his chest. I love Jack. I've always loved him. And I cant lose him. /

Later that evening, Jack had to leave to go to practice at the dojo. He promised me that he would come back tomorrow and we could finish our movie marathon. As soon as he left I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. Julie wanted me and Emma to come over at 4. It was 3 30. Just then, I heard the door open and Emma called out to me.

"Kim?" She shouted.

"Up here!" I yelled back to her.

She bounced up the steps and tripped over my dirty clothes as she entered my room. "Seriously, you have to start cleaning or im gonna end up in the hospital."

I turned around and glared at her. "Im a very hormonal pregnant women right now. You do not wanna test me."

Her eyes widened and she sat down on the bed. "Alrighty then... My mom said its cool if I stay the night again tonight."

"Okay." I said as I sat down with her. "So, Julie wants us to come over at 4 today. I figured she would know what happened that night."

She nodded. "Yeah! Julie never drinks, and we were with her pretty much the whole night now that I think about it..."

"Exactly." I said. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I think im going to find out who the father of my baby is."

She smiled. "Lets hope so. But just don't get your hopes up if its not somebody that you wanted it to be.."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting up and grabbing my jacket.

She put her hands on her hips and stood up with me. "I mean Jack."

I scrunched up my face. "pshhhh whaaat? thats not what I was thinking at all."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please Kim. im your best friend. I know what your thinking."

I sighed and shrugged. "I know, but its not him. He left the party remember?"

She nodded in agreement and we both started to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Kim?" Emma asked

"Yeah?" I asked turning around

She pointed to a box of tampons in the corner of my room. "Can I have those? since your not gonna be needing them and all..."

"Hormonal pregnant women..." I reminded her through gritted teeth.

"Your right. im stupid, lets go!" She said running out the door.

We arrived at Julie's house around 3:50. Her mom opened the door and welcomed us inside. She offered us cookies and a bunch of other snacks, which of course, I grabbed and stuffed them down my face. I couldn't help it! I was hungry every second of the day. We walked into Julie's room and greeted her. She was busy doing homework on her laptop.

"This wont take long." I told her as we all sat down.

She shook her head. "Oh no worries. I was going to take a break anyways. So whats this all about?"

Emma spoke up. "Well, remember that party that we all went to 8 weeks ago?"

She nodded "Yeah of course. Jake's party. Everyone threw plastic cups at me...how could I forget?"

I gave her an apologetic look. "Yeah...sorry about that. anyways, Do you remember what I did that night?"

She nodded "Yeah why?"

Emma and I exchanged looks with each other. I turned back to Julie. "Julie, if I tell you this you cant tell anybody."

She looked at both of us with a confused look. "Okay. you have my word."

"Im pregnant. and im 8 weeks along. So something had to have happened at the party."

She gasped and screamed. Emma quickly covered her mouth. "shhh! do you wanna let everybody hear us?"

"Sorry.." She said. "I cant believe this Kim."

"Trust me neither can I. but it would really help me out alot if you could just tell me everything that happened."

"Of course." She said. "Okay well...I got to the party and met up with You, Emma, Jack, Jerry, and Milton. We all started dancing and having a good time. and then Jack, Jerry, and Milton got drunk. But Jack started to get really drunk, I mean like waaaay over his limit. You started to worry about him so you and Emma decided to drop him off at his house."

"Yeah but we cant remember anything after that point..." Emma said

Julie held up her hand. "Let me finish."

Emma just sighed and leaned back.

"So anyways when you guys got back, pretty much everybody was drinking and going crazy. The party started to get out of control. Kim, you and Emma decided that a few drinks wouldn't hurt. But then..you guys had like 8 drinks and you were both drunk as could be. I tried to stop you guys I really did but, you were already too drunk to listen to me. im sorry." She hung her head.

"its okay Julie just tell us what happened next." I said

"It got to about 2 am. and the party was still going. there were people jumping off the roof into the pool, and making out in the bedrooms. it was insane. And that's when nobody could find you Kim. I had people looking everywhere but you were nowhere to be found...and that's all. I didn't hear from you until today."

"Thats all you know?!" Emma shouted.

I pushed her away from Julie. "Emma calm down. its okay. but where would I have gone?"

Emma and Julie both shrugged. I got up from the bed and crossed my arms staring out the window. I still didnt know the whole story and I was devastated. Where did I go that night? and with who? The thought of a stranger following me and having sex with me, scared me more than anything about the situation. /

**Once again, thank you everybody for reading and please review! :) I love everybody's reviews, they make me so happy and inspire me to write more and more. oh and if you think you have any ideas about what happened I would love to hear them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everybody here it is. The chapter when Kim is finally going to find out who her baby daddy is. I hope you guys love it and I hope your happy with the end results. I was kind of sad because the last chapter I posted I wasn't getting as many reviews as I had hoped for so please please review! I really appreciate it! **

I went home that night with a heavy heart. Emma and I sat on the couch all night but instead of watching movies, we were trying to figure out more about what happened at the party. All we know is that I left the party by myself, and then came back pregnant... I had no idea what to do or who else to talk to. Everybody else at the party stayed there so nobody else knew anything.

"Ugh. Great now what do I do?" I said laying my head on the couch

Emma yawned. "We'll figure it out in the morning. Right now lets just go to bed."

We walked up to my room and as soon as we hit the bed, we were both out like a light. Later that night, I had a strange dream. I was walking on a sidewalk and I could see my feet but I couldn't see where I was at all. I just kept walking and walking. It was like the sidewalk was never ending. I awoke from the bed in a fast jolt. I looked around my dark room and sighed. I looked over at Emma who was snoring loudly beside me. And that's when it hit me. My dream was trying to tell me where I was that night! I quickly jumped out of the bed, ran downstairs and burst out the door. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew is that I was about to find out who the father of my baby is.

I ran out my neighborhood and ran down the street searching for anything that was familiar. I walked for about 2 hours before I finally stopped and sat on a bench. I breathed heavily and put my hands in my face. This was going to be harder than I thought. I moved my hands from my face and looked down at the ground.

"I've been here before..." I whispered to myself.

I got down on my knees and began feeling the cracks on the sidewalk. I touched the graffiti paint and my eyes widened. I was here that night. I was in this very spot. I began running straight ahead while still looking all around me. I didn't know what was going on but something in me was telling me that I was going the right way. I ran across the street, past tall buildings, and woods, and playgrounds. I stopped to take a breath and saw my ribbon that I was wearing at the party that night. I gasped and picked it up letting the wind blow it out of my fingers. I was getting closer. I could feel it. I continued to run through neighborhoods and stop signs. I stopped and pulled out my phone. The time read 5:45 am. I put it back in my pocket and started running again. Emma would be waking up soon for school and she would be wondering where I was. I had ran for about another 5 minutes when I felt a strange movement in my stomach. I stopped and held my stomach in fear.

"Oh no." I said. I waited for a second and then felt it again, only this time it was harder.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. "Oh my god...Your kicking. My baby's kicking." I said to myself with a huge grin.

I began to laugh as tears started swelling in my eyes. "I love you." I said to my stomach. I didn't even realize it before, but I truly loved my little unborn miracle. When I felt that kick, I knew that I loved him or her.

I rubbed my stomach soothingly. "Dont worry baby, were going to find out who your daddy is."

I began to jog again. I looked down to the sidewalk and that's when it all came rushing back to me.

Flashback. (A/N: Okay guys, here it is...the moment you've all been waiting for!)

I could see myself clearly. I was at the party and I was drinking beer after beer after beer. I stumbled out the door and waved to Emma who was making out with Jerry... She's not going to be happy about that. I walked out into the street and got on the sidewalk. I walked for what seemed like an eternity and then I looked up. I was at a house...but not just any house...Jack's house.

I walked up to his door and burst in giggling as I did. I walked up the stairs and creaked open his door. He was laying on his bed passed out, with a beer bottle in his hand. I closed the door behind me and plopped next to him on his bed.

"Jack..." I whispered.

He snorted and rolled over, meeting my face.

I pushed him a little. "Jack wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and he saw my face next to his. "Kim.." He slurred. He was obviously still drunk.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

He smiled back "Hey."

We looked into each others eyes and then I did something I never thought I would do. My lips crashed into his and he began tangling his fingers through my hair. He started to rip my clothes off and I was ripping his off at the same time. We continued to kiss and he got on top of me, both of us completely naked at this point.

"You really wanna do this?" He slurred.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down onto me.

I snapped back out of the flashback and stood there in shock. it was Jack. Jack brewer is the father of my baby. Jack and I are going to be parents. I HAD SEX WITH JACK BREWER.

/

**DUN DUN DUN! Jack is the father! are you guys happy? I know I am :) sorry this was so short but I haven't really had alot of time to post anything so i figured i would just go ahead and announce who the dad is. I hope its not too soon, but don't worry! I plan on making this story at least 20 to 25 chapters. so there's alot more to go :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter :( I know you guys wanted one and I promise its definitely coming but I just don't know when.. I've been going through a hard time recently. I've been super stressed and I'm getting over a massive breakup with a guy who I've been with for 3 years. So, I haven't really been feeling up to posting a new chapter, I don't feel inspired or anything. I'm really sorry and I hope nobody thinks im being selfish but I just cant write when I feel like this. I would hate to ruin the story. BUT that does not mean that this story is over in any way. I'm going to continue with the chapters as soon as I can. So in the meantime, I would love it if you guys sent me some ideas or anything you want to add into the story. And also tell me if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl! I would love to hear your thoughts. So thanks again to everybody who has reviewed and followed. I'm so thankful :) and I'll try to post soon.**

**-Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so im back! First, let me just say thank you to everybody who submitted baby names and genders, it really gave me some good ideas. and also thank you to those of you who gave me some encouraging advice about the breakup :) Im doing alot better. I figured I owed you guys a new chapter so here it is! I hope you all love it and don't forget to review :) **

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks. Jack Brewer is the father of my baby. if it wasn't for the tree next to me supporting my weight, I would have fell over. I could feel my breathing get harder. What would he say? How was I ever going to tell him that he's going to be a dad? I pulled out my cellphone and checked the time. It was 6 am. Emma would be getting up around this time. I quickly pulled out my cellphone and called her. She answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" She answered with sleep in her voice.

"EMMA!" I yelled into the phone.

I heard her scream followed by a thud. "WHAT?!" she yelled back.

I kneeled down on my knees and tried to control my breathing. it wasn't good for the baby. "Emma.."

"Kim, what the hell, where are you?!" she yelled

I could feel tears swimming in my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Its Jack."

"Jack? when did your voice get so squeaky?"

I sighed "Emma! Jacks the father!"

It was silent for a while. I checked the phone to make sure she hadnt hung up. "Hello?" I asked.

"How do you know..?" She said finally wide awake.

"I don't know...I was just walking and It all came back to me." I said

"Ok don't freak Kim. Where are you?" She said. I could hear keys jingling in the background.

I looked around letting a few tears fall. "uh...24th street. im next to the old gas station and Jacks house."

"Okay im on my way! just stay there!" She said and hung up.

I stuffed the phone back in my jacket pocket and curled up next to the tree next to me. It was freezing. I blew warm air into my hands and rubbed my arms. I felt like I was going to pass out. I just couldn't take this right now. I cant believe I got drunk. Thats just not me. Im the girl who makes good grades and keeps to herself. not the party slut. As I thought about everything more tears fell. I couldn't even fell them because my cheeks were so numb from the cold. I had to tell Jack. I was just scared of how he would react. What if he didn't want anything to do with me or his child? No. Kim stop. Jacks not that type of guy and he likes me...I think. I don't even know what we are. were more than friends...but not a couple. and now we're having a baby together. Great. I swore to myself that I would never be "that girl" that gets knocked up her senior year. and now look at me. what would my mom think of me? I know my dad wouldn't give a shit since he's never gave a shit about me since the day I was born. I lay my hands on my stomach and rubbed it. "We'll be okay." I whispered to it.

"Hey there." a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a man. about 6'6, he had a bad case of acne, his clothes were all torn and dirty and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. I was immediately creeped out. I wrapped my arms around my legs and ignored him, hoping he would go away.

"You in some kind of trouble?" He asked me in a rough voice.

I just shook my head and continued to ignore him.

"Whats your name sexy?" He asked.

I turned towards him "Look dude, my friend's going to be here anytime now so i suggest you back off unless you wanna get your ass kicked. I know karate. in fact, im a black belt."

"ooh I find that extremely attractive. I like my women young and feisty." He said getting closer to my face.

I shot my fist back and punched him in the face. he fell backwards and wiped the blood off of his chin. my eyes widened. Why did I just do that?!

He stood up and pulled me up by my arm. "That wasn't vey nice darlin." He said spitting in my face as he talked.

I winced back and began shaking. "Im sorry. Im really sorry I didn't mean to-" He cut me off by smacking me in the face.

I fell backwards and screamed. i could feel my head slam on the concrete.

He got down on top of me and covered my mouth as he began trying to rip my clothes off of me.

I screamed through his hand and began slapping at him, trying to get out from underneath him. I bit his hand and he jerked it away.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. "OH MY GOD HELP ME!" I yelled again.

He slapped me again and I let out another scream. He ripped my jacket off of me and threw it aside.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! IM PREGNANT!" I yelled

He let out a chuckle and started kissing my neck.

I felt the tears streaming down my face. "HELP!" I yelled once more. How could nobody hear me? We werent in a big suburb but we wernt in the middle of nowhere either.

I tried to push him off of me but he just pressed his body down harder.

He got close to my ear and licked it. "just relax. you'll enjoy this."

I began to cry harder. "GET OFF ME!"

Thats when i heard his voice. my hero.

"HEY!" he yelled with so much anger it scared me a little.

"JACK!" I croaked almost losing my voice

The thug slowly got off me and stood up. "Dude back off, she's taken."

"Huh. thats funny considering IM her boyfriend!" He snapped back.

I felt my heart race. He called himself my boyfriend. That was the first time he's ever said it.

"And if you don't get the hell off her, im gonna beat your ass!" He yelled getting in his face.

The thug pushed Jack and jack retreated back and punched him in the face.

I tried to get up but when I did, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that sent me flying back down on my back. I let out a whimper. Jack heard this and ran over to me.

"Kim...are you okay? can you hear me?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "Yes." I said breathing hard. I looked behind Jack to see the thug running off in the distance. "Jack!" I yelled pointing at him.

He looked back and just shook his head. "Dont worry about that right now. I need to make sure your okay. can you walk?"

"I don't know." I said. I slowly pulled myself up and held my stomach in pain. "AH!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arms and supported me easily. "Come on, you need to get to the hospital."

My eyes widened. "No! no hospitals."

"What? why!" He yelled in panic. I couldn't have Jack take me to the hospital or he would find out that im Pregnant. And I wanted him to hear it from me. But, I knew I needed a doctor right now. I had to know if the baby was okay.

I sighed and felt more tears run down my face. "Jack..."

He held my cheek with one hand. "Whats wrong?"

I looked at him with sad eyes. "I have to tell you something."

He just looked at me with concern and nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

I shook my head and let out a sob. "Kim. you can tell me anything. I-" he stopped.

"You what?" I asked him

"uh. nothing." He said "Just tell me."

I saw Emma's car pull up next to us. I had to do this now.

He stroked my cheek soothingly. "Kim whats going on?!"

"Im pregnant."

/

* * *

**Once again, Thanks for your support and I'll try and post as soon as i can! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

"Your...what?" Jack said in disbelief. His mouth hung wide open and his eyes stared through me with intensity.

"Im Pregnant Jack. Im pregnant and...your the father." I sniffed as tears fell from my cheeks.

Emma ran up to us frantically. "Kim are you okay? What about the baby-" She stopped when she noticed jack. "Uh..."

I sighed "Emma can we have a minute?"

She nodded and walked back to her car.

He swallowed hard and ran his hand through his hair. "How do you know?"

I continued crying and fell to my knees. Jack caught me instantly and held me to his chest.

"Kim." He said sternly. "Kim calm down. Breathe."

I took a deep breathe but it was replaced by more sobs. "Jack." I managed to get out. "Im so sorry."

He continued to hold me tight to his chest and let me ruin his shirt with tear stains.

"Kimberly. I need you to relax. your gonna hurt yourself." He whispered in my hear calmly.

I finally wiped the tears from my wet cheeks and sat up to look at him. His face was a mix of sadness and panic. I expected him to run away and never talk to me again but instead, he kissed me.

I was completely speechless. "Jack..what-"

"I figured this would happen. I just didn't want to say anything." He said interrupting me.

I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember everything that happened that night. even though I was drunk, I had sobered up before you came to my house." He said

My head was spinning. Jack remembered that we had sex.

"And when you came into my room, I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. And then...you started to take your clothes off and you were kissing me I was just caught up in the moment. Its my fault Kim. Im so sorry that I did this to you."

I took his hands in mine and squeezed them for support. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to ruin our friendship or..whatever we have. And I defiantly didn't think this would happen." He said gesturing to my stomach.

I looked down to my stomach and felt the tears well up in my eyes again. "Its not your fault Jack. I want you to know that. We were both being irresponsible and im just as much to blame."

He shook his head and looked down. "No. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

I grabbed his face in my hands gently. "You didn't take advantage of me! I was drunk and stupid. and ugh..I cant believe im going to be a mom."

He grabbed my hands in his and sighed. "I cant believe im going to be a dad. oh my god...im going to be a dad."

He put his face in his hands and wobbly made his way over to a bench nearby. I sat down next to him and hugged him from the side.

"Were going to be parents." I said leaning into him as a tear fell from my cheek

"I should have known when you said you were feeling sick at school. gah im so stupid!" he yelled frustrated.

I rubbed his arm soothingly. "No your not. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared."

He looked at me sympathetically. "I should have told you what happened when it did."

I nodded "That would have helped. But I understand why you didn't."

He looked me in the eyes and breathed a shaky breath. "Kim, there's something else that I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"And don't think im just saying this because your pregnant. I mean it with everything in me." He said

"Jack just tell me. We've always been able to tell each other anything. and now that I got the baby off my chest, you can pretty much tell me anything at this point." I said with a slight smile.

"I love you."

I froze and my heart fluttered out of my chest.

"Dont feel like you have to say it back because you don't. but i just needed you to know that I love you, and I've always loved you since I moved here. I would do anything for you Kim."

I smiled and gave him a huge kiss that felt like it lasted for an eternity. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

He smiled in return "Really?"

I nodded and smiled giving him another kiss.

He pulled away and smiled. "Ok I can definitely get used to this."

"I love you too." I said cupping his face in my hands.

He pulled me into him again and squeezed me tightly. "We'll get through this Kim. I promise I'll never leave you or this baby. Im fully committed to being the best boyfriend and Father I can be."

We both heard Emma squeal from her car. We laughed and Jack kissed my forehead. All of the sudden i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and doubled over in pain. Jack panicked immediately

"Kim, whats wrong?" he asked holding me

I shook my head and yelled out in pain. "I don't know whats happening."

He scooped me up in his arms and ran to Emma's car.

"Whats going on?" She asked him.

"She was attacked. We have to get her to the hospital." he said laying me in the backseat.

Emma nodded and jumped into the car. "What about school?" She asked

Jack swiftly jumped into the backseat with me and sat my head on his lap. "We don't have time for that! it wont kill us to miss one day Emma!"

With that, Emma sped off down the road. I heard Jack whispering soothing things into my ear and that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.  
/

**Ahhhhhh Im sorry for leaving you all with another cliffhanger! I promise i don't mean to! haha. Thanks for reading and please dont forget to review! and please keep giving me some baby names and genders! :) I appreciate everything that you guys do :)**


End file.
